TMZ-PAK Gun
The Gun type The TMZ-PAK GUN is an extremely powerful high definition Handgun, Pistol, War Gun, and Machine gun. Manufacturer The people who manufacture the gun are Stark Enterprises. They'd created this gun for Defensive purposes against the allying companies. Fisk Corporation, Osborn Weapon Units and Stark Enterprises where the top 3. But eventually a war would break out causing a military department that had a deal with Richard Anthony Stark to Stark Enterprises primary Gun built for multiple purposes'. Gadgets and Equipment Basic Gadgets The Spinner: The Spinner is a gadget that can Cut through many solid objects, stick to many objects and self destruct. Spider-Bomb: This Bomb is dedicated the Spider-Man (2099) the affects are it can disintegrates anyone the Bomb bites, unless you have a protective war suit on. The Destroyer: The Destroyer is by far the most powerful basic gadget with this gun it can completely disintegrate a titanium door at level 2 image what a full powered level 10 could do! Primary Gadgets The Ultimate Spinners: After spinners were illegalized (except for military uses' only) they had upgraded them letting them go at Super Sonic Speeds and not be controlled, during the upgrade process the spinners grew a brain and learned their mission. Statistic: The Ultimate Spinners can go up to 300 miles per hour. The Ultimate Spinners can do their own missions without direct control. The Ultimate Spinners can come back after self destructing and complete disintegrating themselves. Freezer: The Freezer is a nearly indestructible grenade that Freezer Solid, Liquid, Gasses'. The grenade keeps its opponents froze for 2-4 minutes until they're vulnerable to any attack. Thawing the temperate must be at least 70-100 degrees to thaw. Equipment Some of equipment are the 3 key hole: They are where The Spinner/Ultimate Spinner, Spider-Bomb, and The Destroyer would shoot out of a TMZ-PAK Machine Gun. Side Compartments There's 1 compartment on the side where you could store just about any type of grenade, including the Freezer Other Equipment The TMZ-PAK Gun can disintegrate itself and regenerate just like it's Spin off, Spinner gadget. The gun can also instantly upgrade itself, as long as it's in a large radio signal area, it the signal is big enough the PAK can get unlimited amounts firepower. By pressing the side clip you can shoot as many grenades as you want (as many grenades can fit in the PAK) Gallery Prototype TMZ-PAK Gun.jpg|This is the TMZ-PAK Gun in its prototype stage. TMZ-PAK Machine Gun.jpg|This is TMZ-PAK Gun's primary form. TMZ-PAK War Gun.jpg|This is TMZ-PAK Gun that can shoot; The Spinner/The Ultimate Spinner, Spider-Bomb, The Destroyer, and Freezer TMZ-PAK Pistol.jpg|This is Tertiary form of TMZ-PAK Gun, this the legal PAK Gun in the United States. This one doesn't carry any special feature or gadget. TMZ-PAK Hand Gun.jpg|This is the 5th stage of the TMZ-PAK Gun, also know model 115. One of Gun's special features is shooting extremely hot balls of flames into its opponents mouth. Category:Weapons Category:Created by Deadpool the merc Category:Disintegration